


Тяжело быть мебелью

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Жалобы одного фурнитура





	Тяжело быть мебелью

Тяжело быть мебелью.  
A уж быть мебелью у блонди - не дай Юпитер вам так повезет.  
У меня и так жизнь была не то, чтобы очень веселая. Сначала приют, а, между прочим, я в сети прочитал, что у детей, выросших в приюте, куча серьезных психологических проблем. Но разве кого-нибудь волнуют мои проблемы?  
Потом меня выбрали в фурнитуры. Нет, я был горд! И рад! И все еще горд и рад! Прямо как утром встану, так горжусь и радуюсь. Только вот когда мне расписывали все прелести житья в Эосе, то как-то забыли упомянуть одну незначительную деталь...  
Нет, вы не подумайте, личная жизнь у меня есть. Блонди, который меня на аукционе купил, он меня... регулярно. Но, поскольку вся элита извращенцы, самая эротическая поза у него "я имею мозг моего фурнитура".  
Короче, он меня за@§$%...  
Да, а кроме того, что мне в свое время отрезали ту самую незначительную деталь, никто не сказал, что придется тренировать петов! Как же я их ненавижу... Тупые детишки, помешанные на сексе!  
Нет, я им не завидую, и мало ли что пишут эти умники в сети!  
Но попробуйте сами как-нибудь улаживать конфликты среди озабоченых малолеток. По три конфликта в день.  
Но все было относительно нормально, пока мой хозяин не завел экзотического любимца. ЕГО.

Он появился... черт его знает, откуда он появился. Видок у него был, будто только что из трущоб. Ну и манеры соответствующие.  
Свалился же на мою голову!  
А хозяин ясно дал понять, что очень заинтересован в его благополучии. Что означало, что мне придется прыгать вокруг него и всячески угождать.  
А характер у парня, между прочим - не дай Юпитер. О режиме ни малейших представлений. О полезной еде - тем более. О здоровом образе жизни - когда я об этом заикнулся, он так на меня посмотрел... Я только не совсем догнал, он возмутился или просто не понял, о чем я ему пытался втолковать?  
А шефу глубоко фиолетово до моих страданий было, каждый день сразу по приходу интересовался, чем сегодня занимался его любимец. А я же не бегал за ним постоянно, я остатки нормальной психики берег, они мне дороги, как память. Если хозяин улавливал запах сигарет (курил его любимчик поначалу постоянно), то был мне выговор.  
А Он... по-моему, он вообще не ценил, что для него делали. Дерзил, перечил... Он что думал, у хозяина здоровье железное?!  
Ох, что я несу... Ну ладно, к хозяину я к тому времени малость привязался. И видел ведь, как его расстраивают фокусы этого...  
Три года так продолжалось, а потом этот парень исчез. И одного фурнитура тоже вдруг отпустили, темная история, в общем.  
Хозяин с лица спал. То есть, для всех он выглядел как обычно, но я-то видел, что он весь дерганый стал, спать почти перестал... Потом, вроде отошел и я вздохнул с облегчением. А где-то через полгода я подслушал разговор... не, что это я, не подслушал, случайно услышал. Хозяин с каким-то типом разговаривал, мол, надо бы присмотреть за его гуляющим на воле любимцем, а то тот со своим дружелюбным и милым характером обязательно во что-нибудь вляпается.  
И тут я понял, что мой блонди его...  
Да нет, влюбленный элитник - сюр. Не бывает такого.  
Повспоминал я немного - а ведь все сходится. Что мой хозяин ему прощал - любого другого давно бы уже на коррекцию отправил, он может, уж поверьте.  
А один раз я видел, как шеф на Него смотрел, когда думал, что его никто не видит.  
После того разговора хозяин малость повеселел. И я понял, что он своего любимца собрался вернуть, не мытьем, так катаньем.  
Только тот сам вернулся.  
Пришел весь взъерошенный, злой, как черт. Они на балконе о чем-то долго разговаривали, а потом в спальню сразу свалили, праздновать примирение, надо полагать.  
И все пошло своим чередом.

Не, я к нему даже привык, не такой уж он и плохой парень, если вдуматься. Обещал меня на работу устроить, как контракт мой у господина Эма кончится. Начну на Черном Рынке курьером, oн сказал, так многие начинают. Ну, ему видней, он же сам там работает. Кстати, oн раньше тоже был фурнитуром, и не у кого-нибудь, а у самого Ясона Минка.  
Может и мне удастся такую же карьеру сделать? Только без шрама на роже...


End file.
